


You Are My Healing Patch

by AdlanielRachel



Series: The Slayer and The Prince [3]
Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Anger, Curiosity., Diasgreement, Discussion, F/M, Father son relationship, Forgiving, Heart, Hurt, Lies, Love, M/M, Questions, Silence, War, argument, cheat, patches - Freeform, seal - Freeform, think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 22:39:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5023282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdlanielRachel/pseuds/AdlanielRachel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Glorfindel had picked up the courage to answer Legolas questions about his previous lover. With the keen of Legolas to learn about his lover's past, Glorfindel is ready to tell his lover about his love previously. </p>
<p>Will Legolas still accept Glorfindel for who he is?</p>
<p>Read out to find more about the Balrog Slayer who had lost his love and trust in the previous relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are My Healing Patch

"Glorfindel......." The young elven prince called out looking up at his lover who was drifting far away from reality. He run his palms on his cheeks caressing it softly. Glorfindel looked down offering the elf a smile as he allowed his lover to lay on his lap. He stroked his cheeks and his red blossom lips.

"What is it, meleth nin?" Glorfindel asked looking down at Legolas.

"Nothing much. You are drifting far away from reality. Is there anything which bothers you that you would like to share?" Legolas asked looking up at the Slayer who lead out a sigh. Legolas sat up as he looked into the Noldo's eyes.  
"Golden Glorfindel, you know you can share anything with me. I want to feel your sadness for I can feel you are remorse and sad. Tell me." Legolas said as he runs his fingers on his lover's cheeks earning a smile from Glorfindel. 

Glorfindel pulled his curious lover in his arms tightly. He kisses his temple looking down at him.  
"I have told you I am not from Rivendell before this right?" Glorfindel asked.

"Yes. And I clearly remember you telling me you were the Chief of the House of The Golden Flower. You were one of the heads there. Why?" Legolas asked looking up as he lean on his lover's chest holding Glorfindel's palm stroking it gently. 

"I have a story to tell you. It's an answer for your question the other day." Glorfindel answered with a smile looking up at the prince. 

"Well, what question? I have asked you uncountable questions." Legolas said as he looked out into the horizon wondering which question will Glorfindel's answer suite for.

"You asked me if I have love anyone before you right?" Glorfindel asked.

"Oh... That question. So, what's the answer? Is the story the answer?" Legolas asked as he watched the Slayer closely.

"Yes. You wouldn't mind right?" Glorfindel asked 

"Nope. I am waiting for your story." Legolas said leaning closer to Glorfindel who embraced him into a warm loving hug. Glorfindel closed his eyes recalling the memory of his love. And he slowly drifted far away to his story.

♤♧♤♧♤♧♤♧♤♧♤♧♤♧♤♧♤♧♤♧♤♧♤♧♤♧

"Adar, I don't want to marry her." Glorfindel said looking up at his father who had already crossed his arms angrily.

"Its for the sake of our house, Glorfindel. Yes, we might not need a mate but we need to have an heir to continue our line Glorfindel. Even if the heir doesn't take the throne, he will continue our legacy." His father said looking over at his son.

"I don't want to marry someone I don't love father. I rather spare my life dying in battle, war or even rescue mission rather than loving someone whom my heart could not be with." Glorfindel said wanting to end this conversation by walking out of the dinning halls but he didn't. It was his father, his own father whom he was talking to and he couldn't bear to see his father worried because of him.

"You have to put aside the love, son. Besides, your mother........" 

Glorfindel was angry when his father mentioned about his mother. He stood up slamming the table staring into his father's eyes.

"Do not speak of mother. She would have let me fall in love with my own choice. She had always told me to be noble, to love someone I truly love. I am not agreeing to this marriage. No!" Glorfindel shouted as he stormed out of the halls angrily. His blonde hair flew as he walked past the balcony. He sighed leaning himself on the rail looking out in the distance. He didn't want to marry someone he didn't know. He never wanted to. He returned to his chambers for some rest.

♧♤♧♤♧♤♧♤♧♤♧♤♧♤♧♤♧♤♧♤♧♤ ♧ ♤ ♧ 

"Did you get married to her then?" Legolas asked watching his lover who was now holding him close to him. 

"I did. I was force too. I couldn't escape. Father had the whole place guarded tightly and I wasn't allowed to get out of my room till the wedding day. I couldn't have escape easily. It was like a prison to me." Glorfindel said.

"That's terrible." Legolas said watching his lover as he stroke his cheeks gently playing with a strand of his hair, "What happened?" 

Glorfindel looked down at the curious prince. He is now his lover and he will tell him the truth of everything in his life. People have been wondering about him. The Balrog Slayer who had passed on to Mandos Halls. Yes, he is indeed the Glorfindel of Gondolin. There are things he had been through that others never did. Looking down at his lover who was waiting for his story, he continued.

♤ ♧ ♤ ♧ ♤ ♧ ♤ ♧ ♤ ♧ ♤ ♧ ♤ ♧ ♤ ♧ ♤ ♧ ♤ ♧ 

"More wine Glorfindel?" His friend asked watching the newly wed couple. The elleth, Ithelia, was happy and proud to marry the legendary warrior who had won many battles but it was different for Glorfindel. 

"No. I want to be alone." Glorfindel said leaving the table.

"I will come with you." Ithelia said looking up at her newly wed husband who grabbed a bottle of wine harshly and said, "No! I said I want to be alone! Leave me!" 

Ithelia didn't answer. Instead she remained silent agreeing to her husband's decision. Glorfindel went out for a stroll among his private gardens where his mother had left for him. Made it specially for him when he was young. He gulped down the wine as he began to think about his newly wedded wife. It wouldn't be fair if he treated her badly. She didn't knew anything. Glorfindel sigh sipping his wine as he made up his mind to treat his newly wife better. No matter how hard it is, he will try his best to keep her happy. He returned back to the halls but his wife wasn't there. He was sure that she had returned somewhere so he decided to look at their chambers. True enough she was there all by herself.

"Ithelia." Glorfindel called out as he looked at his wife. "I am sorry for being rude. I promise you from now on, I will love you forever." 

His wife was more than happy to hear that. And from that day on Glorfindel fulfilled his words, trying to be the best for her. He returned early from duties to accompany her, to stay with her and even get whatever she wants. But things never lasted the same way after a year.

Glorfindel was worn out and today he had decided to returned early than usual so that he could accompanied his wife and bring her to the market to get some new dresses for her. Despite his tiredness, he walked straight to his chambers only to welcome by soft giggles in the chamber. This couldn't be right. Glorfindel thought. He wanted to go in but instead he stood longer to see what was about to happened. 

"You sure you want to go?" He heard Ithelia soft voice asking only to be answer by a man's voice.

"I have to my love. If your husband finds out, he would kill both of us." The voice answered and he heard Ithelia soft giggles. She seemed to be happy with the man. Glorfindel was in rage but he stood on longer to see what will happen.

"Kill us? He won't, Erynion. His father likes me. And now that I am carrying your child, I could tell him it's his." Ithelia said.

Glorfindel reached out to open the knob but someone opened it and he saw both Erynion and Ithelia standing close to each other. Ithelia was shocked to see her husband standing there. Glorfindel was angry but he remained calm letting Erynion to leave and went into the room sitting down on the bed. Ithelia closed the door watching her husband not knowing he had heard what she had said.

"Meleth nin......." 

"Don't meleth me, Ithelia. I heard everything." Glorfindel said looking up at her as he couldn't belive what she had done to him. He did his best to love her, gave her company when she needed, and all priority was given to her but.........

"I am sorry. Please..... I...... " 

Glorfindel snapped her, "I don't want to hear anything. I'm leaving tonight." 

"Leave where? Where are you going? " Ithelia asked watching Glorfindel packing his things. 

"I had disagree to follow Aredhel at first but now....... I change my mind. You can stay here for I know you will be begging me to stay and not to reveal this to my father. Just don't bother me anymore. Leave Gondolin freely if you wish to or if my father finds out the truth, you will face it. I am leaving." Glorfindel said.

He had just allow his heart to fall in love but now, she broke it again. He sighs leaving the chamber and left with his fellow mates to escort Aredhel, Turgon's sister, who wanted to depart from Gondolin. The escort consisted of Glorfindel, Ecthelion and Egalmoth. Under Aredhel's orders, they traveled south in search for the Sons of Fëanor. He never returned for some time and despite long years, Aredhel was staying in Gondolin with his father. Luck was not on her side, Erynion left her for another lady while her child died due to miscarriage. He forgave her freely and they became far fetched friends.

♧♤ ♧ ♤ ♧ ♤ ♧ ♤ ♧ ♤ ♧ ♤ ♧ ♤ ♧ ♤ ♧ ♤ ♧ ♤ ♧   
"That is kind of you to forgive her." Legolas said.

"I did because, before I leave Gondolin again, I knew I won't be able to make it back. I knew I won't see her again. Thus, I forgave her." Glorfindel said looking down at the elf who had been listening attentively.

"I see. Glorfindel....... I won't do that to you. I know you lost your love towards anyone after the incident. But, I want to tell you, I love you forever." Legolas said as his cheeks were flushed.

"Hmm..... You mended the wound, Legolas. It's all forgotten now. And I trust you more lass, my little leaf. You are the cure to my broken heart the minute I met you." Glorfindel said kissing the elf gently. 

"And I will be here always to mend your heart and soul. I will patch them up with the love I can give." Legolas said proudly looking at Glorfindel with his eyes shinning.

" That is why I love you a lot my little leaf." Glorfindel said kissing the young elf again as they watched the sun sets across the horizon like their hearts were free from misery.


End file.
